


Fairytales Ain't Meant to Last

by SalemDae_45



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gap Filler, Implied Sexual Content, Language, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:23:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/SalemDae_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to spend the rest of his life with Ennis.  Ennis wants it too, but afraid of giving in to Jack’s ideas.  Unfortunately, there is no “happily ever after” for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytales Ain't Meant to Last

Ennis lied beside Jack in their little tent. His arm wrapped loosely around Jack’s waist while his hip rested against Jack’s side. He heard the rain pouring down, creating a hypnotic beat, drumming against it. The only light in the tent was the oil lamp, casting their silhouette against the thick fabric.

It was the day before they return to the real world and already Jack suggested they should live together. Ennis shut him up the best way he could, but it still didn’t stop Jack from bringing up the idea again. 

So he lied on his back, thinking of ways to avoid the burning excitement and guilt turning his stomach. 

“What do you say, friend? Just you and me, havin’ on a ranch…” Jack blew some smoke from his lips. Tiny bruises outlined his outstretched neck.

“Fairytales ain’t meant to last, Jack,” Ennis said, closing his eyes and inhaling the sweet scented smoke. He wondered did Jack ever thought about the consequences of their actions…he doubt it.

“I know,” Jack paused, passing the cigarette to Ennis, “But who said this is a fairytale? I mean, I’m not askin’ for yer hand in marriage. I’m askin’ to start a new life outside this, outside Wyoming. Yer and me, livin’ the good life or as close to it.”

“Yer not right,” Ennis finished the cigarette and flicked it to the side. He rolled on top of Jack, his legs on either side of his waist. He rocked his hips, trying his best not to give into Jack’s crazy idea, no matter how tempting it was.

“And you think this…will…shut…me up, friend?” Jack hissed, thrusting his hips upward, meeting Ennis’ frantic movements.

Ennis lowered his head, lips hovering over Jack’s. Whatever they had, felt real to Ennis, but he knew it would end in disastrous. He was doing what was right for them.

“This will.” And Ennis kissed him, roughly, desperately.

Jack returned the kiss, gripping the back of his head and pulling him close. He cling to him as their bodies responded to each other, creating a secret bond that stayed with them until the morning sun rises over the horizon.

But, despite all the lovemaking, Jack still asked and Ennis refused to give in.

**◊◦◊**

When Ennis received a letter from Jack four years later, he knew Jack will bring up the question again. He looked at Alma and their two girls, he couldn’t leave them. He still loved Alma but not with the same spark or intensity he had for Jack. He should feel bad about it but he doesn’t. He couldn’t help the way he felt.

Jack came to visit him. He was still the same boy he met years ago. Ennis knew then he couldn’t resist him, not for one minute.

He lied to Alma about going to the bar with Jack. He had a suspicion she smelled the lie. The way she looked at him made his suspicions grew. Her eyes was haunting and bittersweet, as if she seen a stranger. At that time, Ennis knew their marriage was over. No divorce, no yelling, just a nod and painful silence.

“She’s pretty,” Jack said, smoking his cigarette in the truck.

“Thanks. One of the reasons I fell for her…besides her sense of humor,” Ennis shrugged, not wanting to think of her.

“Does she,” Jack stopped in mid-sentence and decided to focus on the road.

“Maybe. Yer woman knows…about us?” Ennis picked up on what Jack was implying. There were no secrets between them, not anymore.

“Yea, she does. She asked me about the letters I almost sent to yer. I told her it was for my Ma or somethin’ like that. She read one of ‘em and never looked at me the same again,” Jack shrugged, “There’s nothin’ much to say. She knows and let me do whatever I want. As long as the neighbors don’ know.”

“Simple as that?” Ennis pulled into the motel’s parking lot.

“Simple as that, cowboy.” Jack grinned as he caressed Ennis’ inner thighs.

Ennis shivered before allowing himself to melt into Jack’s touch. 

Five minutes later, they rented a room for the night and made love the rest of the time. They still knew how the other reacted. The same hands movement, the same pants of pleasure, the same bruises of intimacy covered their bodies. It was the first time in a while that Ennis didn’t feel guilty for his actions. He was able to close his eyes and allow Jack to make him feel good.

They lied in bed, arms and legs entangled to create, metaphysically, one body. Ennis rested his head on Jack’s chest, his arms wrapped around his waist, as if holding for dear life. 

“To think this could be like this forever,” Jack mumbled against Ennis’ full, wet hair.

Ennis sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

“I can’, Jack.”

“Our marriages to our wives are over. We can just run off into the sunset. Y’know, like Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid,” he chuckled.

“I have kids.”

“Bring ‘em! Make arrangement with yer wife. She’ll understand.”

“Yer read too many books, Twist.” Ennis didn’t know what Jack said next as he drifted to sleep. He dreamed of them riding on horseback on their ranch, living the good life. But when he waked up, he knew it would not happen. He wasn’t ready to give up the right life.

The one night fling turned into a plan to visit Brokeback Mountain. Ennis told Alma he’s going fishing for two weeks. She said something about bring some fish back from his trip. Ennis never did.

◊◦◊

Ennis didn’t expect Jack to drive all the way from Texas to see him. It would’ve been nice if he told him first. And it would’ve been nice if Jack didn’t visit him after his divorce was finalized. The same old shit about them being together came from Jack’s mouth and Ennis didn’t want to deal with it. But Ennis wasn’t a fool. The longer he ignored the question, the more it will tear them apart.

He had to face it eventually, but not at the moment.

They argue. They fought a bit. Ennis thanked God they were in the middle of nowhere when they shared a few harsh blows to the face. 

When it was done and over, Ennis leaned against Jack’s truck. He watched Jack walking back and forth, creating a sink on the sandy ground. Sweat beamed down his forehead as his hands ran through his messy hair, fisting it with built up rage.

Jack was attractive when he’s angry which caused Ennis to shiver in arousal and guilt. He lowered his eyes to the ground. How would he react if the person he loved told him the truth about the cruel world? He’ll be raising all holy hell and then ready to beat the person down. Brokeback Mountain spoiled them, not preparing them for their actions. 

Then again, Ennis did blame himself for leading Jack on. He loved him but he just couldn’t be free like him.

After some time passed, Jack kicked the side of his truck. Ennis tried to calm him down when Jack got into his face. He pressed both of hands on either side of Ennis’s face, his eyes cold as ice. His hard body pressed against Ennis’ own, arousal pressing against another hardened arousal. Ennis felt his throat tightened, lips suddenly dry. 

Ennis pressed his hands on the truck, hoping it will end with them parting ways or fucking it out on the ground.

“What will it take for you to just leave it behind? Y’know, leave this fuckin’ place behind and join me in Texas! Lorraine doesn’ care. Alma doesn’ care. Hell, we don’ have to live in Texas. We live anywhere, just so we can have each other,” Jack pleaded.

Ennis lowered his head.

“I’m not like yer, Jack. I’m just not…” Ennis whispered. 

Jack pulled away, no longer framing him. He looked at him, eyes hazed and body less tensed. He smiled sadly.

“No matter how many times I ask, yer won’ have me.”

“Jack…” Ennis tried to touch him but he jerked away.

“It’s fine. Perfect.” Then Jack walked away from Ennis.

Ennis called out to him, but Jack ignored him. He simply kept walking until he was a little ant in the distance.

He sank to the dusty ground, running his fingers through his hair. There was so much he wanted to say to Jack. He couldn’t betray his girls. He didn’t want to suffer a horrible death like the man from his past. He knew what people will say and do and all he was doing is protecting Jack and himself, especially himself.

Ennis waited for Jack, at the side of the road, from midafternoon to midnight. He sat on the hood of Jack’s truck, listening to the country music blasting from the radio when he returned. 

He quickly jumped off the hood and ran towards him. He noticed Jack’s red eyes and bleeding hands. 

“Jack, are y—”

Jack pushed him away—and even fought him—but he slowly melted into Ennis’ embrace. He held him, both of them not saying a word. 

Ennis tended to Jack’s wounds, wrapping them with his torn undershirt. He wiped the tears from Jack’s face before they agreed to see each other again in two weeks. It was awkward for them to discuss seeing each other after their not so distant altercation. Or the fact Ennis refused to give Jack what they both wanted. Somehow, they ignored their growing issues and enjoyed what little time they had left.

Jack dropped Ennis off at his little trailer. 

“Have a good one.”

“You too,” Ennis said. They barely looked at each other when he shut the truck door.

Ennis entered his trailer, locked the door and leaned against it. He buried his face in his hands.

 _Why you make it difficult, Twist?_ Ennis thought, sinking to the floor.

◊◦◊

There were times Ennis was this close of giving in to Jack Twist. He pictured different scenarios in his head of how to tell him. One scenario was him driving to Texas and surprise Twist with a declaration of his love. Another scenario was them traveling to Brokeback Mountain and Ennis asked him a question about houses in Texas. Each time he can see the wide grin on Jack’s face. Like they say in fairytales, “they lived happily ever after.”

But their life was not like a fairytale. There was no princess being saved by a knight. There was no wicked witch who wanted to tear them apart (well, if one counted society as the wicked witch). It was just another real life tale of forbidden love that always ended badly.

The last postcard he received from Jack read: Last chance. Brokeback Mountain again?

Ennis wrote back: No. And yes. Last week of November?

Then God wrote: Deceased.

Ennis fell apart silently, mentally, while he remained calm on the outside. 

He wished he could go back in time and said “yes” to Jack’s proposal. Then the heartbreak wouldn’t tear him apart all the damn time. The ranch in the middle of nowhere sounded nice when he’s alone at night with nothing better to do but dream about Jack and Brokeback Mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on a much longer BBM fanfic. The story I’m working on, originally 15,000 words long, turned into a much larger story. I was having writing blocks and this story was a way to get me out of it. It helped and now I am back to writing my epic BBM fic. Please check back to my livejournal (you can find it on my profile) for updates on that story. If I am lucking enough (and don’t quote me on this), the story should be done by Oct. 5 or Oct 8 (a few days later, but I want this to be epic). Oh my God, I am excited!
> 
> As for this story, half canon, half inspired. Please read and review and suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
